finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Яаг Рош
Подполковник Яаг Рош - офицер PSICOM и один из главных антагонистов Final Fantasy XIII. Хотя обучение в военной академии далось ему нелегко, он стал вторым в своем классе и уступал только Джил Набаат, позже став ее помощником и директором элитного подразделения PSICOM. Подполковник посвятил всю свою жизнь и карьеру улучшению Кокона и защите его граждан, и считал, что подчинение фал'Си идет на пользу человечеству, даже если их "благосклонность" фальшива. Сэйю Роша - Тоучи Хироки, в английской версии его озвучил Джон Карри. Даталог ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Яаг Рош - офицер PSICOM, второй по результатам в своем классе, уступая только своей коллеге-стажеру, Джил Набаат. Его лидерские качества, продемонстрированные в совместных миссиях с Гвардейским Корпусом, стали причиной доверия ему командования анти-l'Cie операцией в Палумполуме. Несмотря на чувство сомнения по поводу жизней невинных во время Чистки, Рош исполняет жестокую и неблагодарную задачу поддержания стабильности общества, не изменяя своему долгу солдата. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 'Figures of Note' ''Colonel Yaag Rosch was an officer in the Sanctum's elite PSICOM Division. Along with PSICOM officer Colonel Nabaat, he acted as one of the primarch's staunchest supporters. During the catastrophe, however, he chose to abort the operation ordered by the fal'Cie. Rosch redirected the military's efforts into evacuating citizens, and in doing so saved countless lives. His fate following those events is unknown, but it is assumed he was killed in action. Внешность и появление Яаг Рош был разработан Нао Икедой, дизайнером второстепенных персонажей Final Fantasy XIII. Его волосы серебристого цвета, с длинной раздвоенной челкой до воротника, сзади подвязаны черной лентой в небольшой "конский хвостик". У Роша строгие черты лица, длинный тонкий шрам на лбу и синевато-серые глаза. Носит он стандартную мужскую униформу полковника PSICOM. Оружие Роша - сабля Масамуне, закрепленная на поясе. Рош сосредоточен на сохранении стабильности Кокона и защите его от любой угрозы и подозрительных влияний, кроме Санктума. Он не любит фал'Си, и был бы рад, если бы они исчезли, но не видит хорошей альтернативы им. Однако он хорошо это скрывает и старается держаться холодно. В связи с этим его терзают ненависть, страх, и, возможно, некоторая зависть к партии Лайтнинг. Рош также эмоционален и не сдержан, что можно увидеть, когда он ломает камеру, снимающую его в тот момент, когда Сноу и Фанг практически "играют" с его солдатами, и когда он произносит свою речь перед подчиненными. История ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Впервые мы видим Роша, когда он дает приказы солдатам в Палумполуме о безжалостном устранении л'Си. Тут же он говорит себе: "Если мы потерпим неудачу, пострадает гораздо больше граждан". Роша поставили на эту операцию, рассчитывая на то, что у него хорошие отношения с Гвардейским корпусом, который был развернут PSICOM в Палумполуме. Здесь Рош и его солдаты окружают Лайтнинг и Хоупа, но появление Сноу и Фанг заставляет их отступить. Рош объявляет, что Палумполум находится под юрисдикцией PSICOM. Его солдаты забирают граждан, для того чтобы "очистить" их. Партия оказывается в ловушке в доме Хоупа, и Сноу пытается убедить солдат в том, что их действия неправильны. Это сеет сомнение в рядах солдат, и между Рошем и Сноу возникает спор. Рош говорит, что он не любит фал'Си, но следует их приказам ради процветания Кокона. Спор прерывается, когда один из солдат бросает дымовую гранату и открывает огонь по подразделению. Причина такого поведения не объясняется, видимо, он сделал так потому, что его убедили слова Сноу, либо он был солдатом Кавалерии под прикрытием. В этой атаке Роша ранят, а партия убегает при помощи Кавалерии. Позже л'Си проникают на флагман Санктума, Паламецию, чтобы захватить примарха Галента Дайсли и спасти Саза и Ваниль, которые должны были быть публично осуждены и казнены. Поврежденная л'Си Паламеция начинает снижаться, но партия сбегает на борту Минервы, совоподобного фамилиара Дайсли, который принимает форму воздушного корабля. Рош, разминувшийся с л'Си на борту Паламеции, продолжает преследовать их на личном корабле "Праудкладе", ведомый не чувством долга, а скорее личными чувствами. С помощью Минервы эл'си обороняются от его атак и пробиваются сквозь щит, окружающий город Эден, в который у Роша нет доступа. Когда Бартанделус начинает посылать монстров из Пятого Ковчега в Эден, Рош получает необходимые полномочия, и отправляется на Праудкладе для защиты города. Встретив партию, разъяренный Рош снова говорит о следовании правилам Санктума и своей ненависти к л'Си. Игнорируя ответы л'Си, он нападает. Проиграв, он отступает на поврежденном Праудкладе. Затем перед залом Эдена партия снова встречает Роша, который продолжает защищать город, несмотря на то, что Санктум превращает его людей в в Си'тов. После короткого разговора он снова нападает на героев, вследствие чего оказывается серьезно ранен. thumb|Смерть РошаПраудклад уничтожен, а Рош наконец понимает, что л'Си - не враги, и что конечная цель фал'Си - разрушение Кокона. Он передает по рации приказ об остановке операции л'Си и приказывает войскам эвакуировать население. На предложение присоединиться к партии Рош отвечает отказом. После того, как партия входит в зал Эдена, за ними появляется пара Королей Бегемотов. Рош подрывает себя и монстров гранатой, чтобы они не смогли преследовать героев. Интересные факты *Рош появляется в Dissidia 012, в обучении, вместе с Джил Набаат *Существует небольшая история о Яаге Роше и Ригди под названием "Final Fantasy XIII: Lost Report" en:Yaag Rosch Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Антагонисты